One In Nine
by SyncMeister
Summary: John the scout is transferred to a strange new assignment. but he is in for one big surprise. rated M for lemons in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

One in nine

Chapter 1

John sat in the backseat of the bus with bag in his lap. After his events at Barn Blitz he was happy to be away from a bomb cart. Although being a family man and a momma's boy his belongings fit all in one bag. He reached into his bag and pulled out his etched on scattergun. He smiled as he looked at the tally marks on the side of the gun, if he'd of actually tallied every kill he got, his whole gun would be silver.

He looked out the window at his next place of living, vast desert with nothing to see.

'Who I would kill for a Boston hotdog right now' he thought.

He looked to the bus driver at the front of the bus. He drove the bus almost with arrogance, like he'd done this trip a million times. The dark haired brunette Bostonian caught the bus driver's eye and smiled.

'Pal, I'm in for a world of hurt aren't I' and as if the bus driver could read his mind, he nodded. John let out a breath, all he knew about his assignment was that it was supposed to be not more physically straining but mentally. He wasn't into all the thinking side of things he usually let Jeffrey doe do all the thinking for their group. The past soldier even though over bearing sometimes was like the father he never had. He'd taught John all he knew, then again, he didn't know much.

As he looked out the window again he saw the sand swept buildings of Teufort, if he read the report correctly. As he pulled up there was a red soldier with his helmet pulled down so he couldn't see his features, standing at the bus stop. As much time that he could think about that they pulled up the blue soldier's collar was the only thing that moved as they drove up, still as a statue the soldier looked up. As the bus doors opened the soldier walked on, john looked the soldier up and down and thought that he was a little small to be a soldier. He walked up to him looked him and motioned for him to fall in line. As john grabbed his bag he walked after this strange soldier towards the base, he showed him to his room and gave him a note and walked away.

John was about to call after him when he stopped himself, if there was a need for him to say something he would have said it. He walked into his room and threw the bag on the floor and started to unpack, if he hadn't of climbed on his bed for a nap he wouldn't have noticed the note he had been given by the man. It read

_Report to the mess hall at 0930 hours for a team meeting about tomorrow's battle. Any questions regarding me or my team will be answered after we have gone over our plan. Up until that point you may not talk or make any comment about anything other than the question that was addresses to you. Attached there is a map to show you where the mess and other rooms are any further questions can be addressed to me personally after the meeting._

John looked at the note again. 'Tight ship' was all he could think as he looked at the clock he saw that it was 9:20. He unfolded the map and saw that it touched the floor. He couldn't believe his eyes as he looked at the massive map but after closer inspection it was just a blown up map of a simple base layout. He laughed and that he better get going before he was late.

As he walked down the hall studying his map he thought he could hear giggling but he dismissed it immediately. There had never been women in war and they weren't going to start now as he kept walking towards the mess hall he started to zone out as he gathered his questions. What were days on the battle field like? Was KP duty mandatory for new members? Would some of these people be distant because he was new?

He was so wrapped in his questions and notes he hadn't noticed he walked into the mess room and sat down at a table with the other team members. And he also didn't notice that all the conversation had stopped. He didn't notice all the eyes on him as another Australian figure walked into the room and stood over him. "Excuse me bloke" a distinctive feminine voice said, John looked up in to the unbuttoned blue shirt, vest and C cup cleavage and heard "but you're in my spot".

Has John looked farther up he saw emerald green eyes and brown straight hair. He almost dropped his notes as he looked up and realized that she was a girl. "Do you not hear? Move." John rotated his head to the owner of the Russian but still feminine voice. As john turned his head full circle he saw one thing that didn't make scents… they were all women.

"whah…how..you"

"Honey put your tongue back in your mouth, pleases its impolite" a Texan voice said.

"Oi bloke you hear me you're in my spot!"

John scrambled to gather his note and map from the table as he blushed furiously. It been 4 years since he'd even seen a women let alone look own ones shirt. And he hadn't had a girlfriend since freshman year in high school. He moved to the table just to the left where the medic and masked pyro where sitting he tried not to stare at the massive breasts on the medic or the fact she had deep blue eyes she had. He turned an even deeper shade of red while he looked back to his map pretending to memorize the map.

"Vou know ve can tell when you look" she said.

"Uh"

"My name is Helga it's nice to meet vou" and just like that she went back to her notes.

BAM! The mess hall door flew open and in came the soldier, even she was a girl.

"Listen up ladies we got new meat!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

John turned wide eyed to the mess hall door where the soldier stood.

"No…"was all he could think to say quietly to himself

'She's a girl too' he thought, 'this is going to be hell on earth.'

Put all he heard was her voice, but her dominating voice totally mislead you from her face. She had deep blue eyes and curly brunette hair that went to about her mid back, her face was utterly stunning and it was all topped off with nice C cup breasts. She went up to the white board like she ruled the world, and for john's world she sure did. All the girls in the room turned to the white board as she walked in. has john fought to maintain eye contact with the beautiful women she began to speak.

"Alright maggots as you know we have a battle with the reds tomorrow and I need everyone on their best so we can go in, and win this battle. Furthermore…"

After that every word she said was lost into her beautiful eyes. He couldn't focus looking at the clearly perfect women in front of him and all he could do was look. If only he could get her to-

"PRIVATE!"

"YES MA'AM!" John stood to attention at break neck pace. Has he looked around at all the girls looking at him with the weirdest expression which made him turn a light shade of red.

"Private come up here and stand beside me" she said with an almost dejected tone

As john walked up to her she put her hand on his shoulder which made him turn a darker shade of red and made his legs turn to jelly. All the girls giggled and smiled at his reaction.

"This is our new scout john," she began "he came from a payload station so he should know how to fight and work as a team. He also is one of the fastest scouts in the army…" John again was lost in the softness of her voice and the slight contact on his shoulder he didn't know what his face looked like and frankly he didn't care but he was in love in that mome-

"JOHN!"

"YES MA'AM!"

"I asked if you had any questions" the sweet voice told him

"Uh…uh" he stammered has he tried to remember the questions he had had earlier before the beautiful women interrupted his world

"Uh just your names I guess"

Sorry but we are not allowed to disclose names except for me, it's against policy, you can refer to the other women as their class name."

"Oh so whats your name?"

"Rebecca, it's nice to meet you John."

"Uuuhhh"

"Now let's all get some shut eye for tomorrow we have a big day tomorrow. Hop to it!" all of the rest of the classes stood up and started to walk to their rooms. As john started to mingle with the crowd walking to their rooms. He tried to bring in his arms as close as possible to his body as to not accidently…touch any feminine areas. As he was deep in thought he walked towards the end of the hall to his room when he pumped into the back of one of the girls.

"Sorry, excuse me'

"Huh your really are a mommas boy." Came Rebecca's voice.

"Huh oh… um, yeah my ma taught me to always be nice to women, ya know", that's what women liked right, a gentlemen

A slight giggle escaped from the lady soldiers lips, "well mister gentlemen you better get ready for tomorrow because by the look on your face tells me something about you. You have no experience with women" she added the next bit with a seductive tone, "and if you r going to be hear you're going to be exposed to some womanly things...good night"

And with that last thought to turn him red and jelly his legs she turned and went into her room... right across from his. As he walked into his room he groaned he flopped down on the bed. How had he gotten himself into this was all he could think as he tried to get some sleep. Just before sleep could grasp his thoughts, there was a knock at his door. He groaned and got up to open the door when the medic opened the door herself and walked in with her doctor bag.

"Gutentaug Herr John, I don't know if frauline Rebecca told vou put ve need an examination before vou can sleep so if vou vould please take a seat on vour bed ve could get started."

John sat on his bed with his legs hanging over the side. It been a long time since he had been examined by a doctor and let alone a stacked one. He began to think every girl on this base folded there shirt open to expose their cleavage as the medic began her examination. Her gentle fingers tickled his skin which made his breath catch in his throat. She began to work at his belt before he could say anything.

"Whoa whoa doc what are you-"

"Relax Herr John I have to examine you testes to make sure vou are developing properly and make sure vere are no problems."

"Um… um"

"Relax"

The word escaping from her lips made nothing to calm him down as she began to examine his area he would grunt every time she brushed his member. As she finished her examination and began to pack her stuff she said something to him that he would never had of thought of,

"you know Herr Scout, if vou want to hide vour… fondness for frouline Rebecca vou are doing a bad job" and with that she left his room to leave him with the thought of a beautiful girl and the feeling that everyone could see right through him as he tried to clear his head and get some sleep for the battle the next day.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

BEEP! BEEP! John groaned and sat up has he looked at the automated alarm clock and saw that it was 8:00! Son of a bitch he was supposed to be in the mess hall at 7:00! John jumped at of his bunk and tore off his door as he ran at the speed of light to get to the mess hall on time. Luckily John's space to stand was right by the door so maybe he would miss Jeffrey's accusing eye. As john burst through the door and stood at attention… but there was no one there. John stood bewildered and confused as someone walked through the door.

"Well… at least I don't have to cook" came the girl's Texan drawl from the door.

"what?" and johns eyes almost burst out of his head as he saw the blond engineer with only a nightgown on. John immediately swung his eyes to look past here has she faced him.

"Oh yeah that's right, you not used to a… women's body are yawl" the female Texan came and rubbed up against him, making him turn beet red.

"Well buttercup, since you don't know the rules of breakfast and lunch and the such I'll explain them. Number 1 whoever gets to the mess hall first has to cook but whoevers second, gets to be first in line for the grub. Considering you were here before I was you get to cook everyone breakfast. Same for lunch. Number 2 since you're the new recruit this doesn't apply to you yet so you'll be cooking all meals for the next week, you hear me?"

"Yes Ma'am"

"Good you better get after it we get a little…ravenous when we're hungry" and with that seductive thought in the back of his mind he went to work cooking breakfast. Now he didn't know anything fancy to cook but he did know one thing you couldn't screw up, scrambled eggs. As he quickly calculated how many eggs he would need, he went to work. After 30 minutes of hurried work and figuring out how to keep everyone's eggs warm until they got there he had nine plates with at least 2 eggs of food for everyone there.

"Hmm something smells delicious" came a broken Russian accent as the slender but strong heavy came mean followed by the rest of the team.

"Aye and not a bad looking cook ether" came the Scottish accent. John rose one eyebrow in confusion as the comment was said, then he realized, he had forgotten a shirt in his rush to get down here. He looked down at himself that he had forgotten something else that no one had noticed while he was running down… his pants. He blushed as he looked down at his plaid boxers.

"Hey john you want to sit down" came the dominate but sweet voice of the soldier. Before he could stop himself in his trance he stepped out from behind the counter. As he walked towards there table he didn't notice the giggles from the other girls only the pretty slight giggle from the girl in front of him. He sat down at the table before he realized the other girls gaze.

"What? Is the something on my face he asked" he asked he couldn't tell what they were smiling at.

"John…" came the sweet voice of Rebecca.

"Yeah?"

"You're not wearing any paints and you're uh… open."

"What?" john looked down and saw that as he had walked over to the table the flap one his boxers had been open. "Uh uh uh um,"john stood up with his hands over his privates flinging his chair back "um um I-I-I-I'll be right back" was all he could stammer out as the girls roared in laughter at the young man. As john ran back to his room he pulled on a pair of pants and shirt and laid on his bed until the hour till the battle arrived. He literally face palmed himself as he thought of how bad he had screwed up in front of all of the girls but especially Rebecca. God how could he have screwed up so royally in front of her, uhhh how could he be so stupid.

"All soldiers report to the ready room for battle." The announcer's voice came over the intercom. John got up fully clothed and headed to the ready room. As he walked to the room he couldn't stop thinking about how he could be so stupid to forget pants when he got out of bed, and in front of Rebecca! Uhhh he wanted to slam his head into the wall and sit there until he died.

While he was reprimanding himself he made it to the ready room with the others. They all were looking over different hats has if they were going to impress someone on the other team. Five minutes later they had all picked there outfits and were ready to go. 'Finally' was all he could think as they headed out. They all knew their jobs and all he knew was his job was to get the intelligence, and he was good at running.

The battle started without him seeing or hearing anything but the distant sound of war. As he went into the bottom of the enemy base he looked around until he found it, the thing he'd been looking for the whole time… the intelligence. As he walked up to it he heard a noise and turned around scattergun at the ready.

"Easy there tiger we don't need to get physical" a seductive tone came from the door as the RED soldier walked in the room in only a tank top.

"OH MY GOD! Is everyone here a women?" Was all john could scream as he saw them

"You got it right and were women who have certain... needs that two fingers cant provide…" she walked across the room and started walking her fingers up his chest "if only there a big strong man to satisfy me"

"Not today sister." And with that simple statement the back of the RED soldiers head exploded and her blood got all over Johns face, as he looked up from the dead body that had been sent to respawn, he saw Rebecca standing there with her shotgun pointing at the place where the other soldiers head had been

"You don't know how glad I am to see you" was all he could say without saying I love you.

"Touch another women on the other team again and I'll kill you, and the rest of the team will help"

"Yes ma'am" and with that they were both out the door and headed back to the base.

**A/n:** please review thank you


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The rest of the battle went by uneventfully, while john learning that in fact everyone in the entire battlefield was in fact a women. Has he walked back to base after their easy win (all the girls on the other team were too busy fantasizing about him to attack him) he never participated in the after match slaughter, he didn't like hurting people when he didn't have to. As he was putting his stuff in his locker someone came up behind him and tapped in his shoulder. He spun around thinking it was Rebecca come to talk to him, but it was only the medic.

"Oh hey medic"

"Guten abend John, I needs to see vou in se medical bay." Medic said, John thought he could hear a slight hidden meaning to the statement but he dismissed it, it was the medic she was all business.

"Yeah sure when?"

"Now."

"Now? We just got back from the battle can I not have time to relax?"

"Ves now I need to examine vou when vou are vysically strained. Now ROUS!"

John started towards the medical bay with the medic prodding him along towards the bay. As he sat on an examination table that was all metal he watched as the medic pulled out certain tools for her examination.

"Now john, I need vou to undress."

"Undress? I thought you were going to just check my like… blood pressure or something"

"JA, I am but first you need to undress so I can do these things so rous." John began to undress down to his boxers in front of the medic, while he did so she rummaged through her medicines and equipment until she found what she needed. She turned around and looked John up and down, she looked like she was thinking hard about something, and it looked like it was him. But he dismissed the thought she didn't seemed interested in him in the least so there was no way she was thinking of him probably about her experiments not him.

She walked towards him with intention until she got up to him. The way she walked was weird, it was more trying to show off, but again he dismissed the thought. She walked up to him and put one hand one his chest and the other on the back of his neck and leaned in. Before john even knew what was happening their lips touched, and she became aggressive with him. John quickly pulled their lips apart.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING! " She reached down and stroked his member through his boxers and he groaned suddenly aware of the D cups pressing against his chest.

"I knew Vou would not give in villingly so I took matters into my own hands and know Herr Scout I think ve should continue" but before she could get any farther there was a knock at the door.

"Ah one moment lepchein. COME IN!" John relieved to be out of the crazy woman's grasp relaxed a bit, tensed right up when Rebecca walked in. He quickly looked for something to cover himself with, but the only thing he could cover himself with was his hands. She was wearing a tank top and jeans that showed of her features and long hair was hanging under her helmet, with her in the room it was getting hard to cover himself with just his hands.

"Hey doc," her sweet voice said, "um I wanted to look at your um… calendar… to see what the *date* is."

"Ah ja, frauline let us look." She walked to her desk and looked at her giant calendar on her desk and he could see the 4 days colored in red on her desk "oh dear" was the medic said "have zee others ztarted vet?" Rebecca quickly shook her head and the two began talking quietly between the two of them. He heard his name mentioned and they both looked at him, Rebecca waggled her fingers at him, and that simple gesture almost made him get up and declare his love to her. As they seemed to come to an agreement they walked up to him.

"Hey John." Was Rebecca had to say to him and that was all he needed.

"h-hey Rebecca, w-what can I uh… do for you?" He stuttered out those few simple words and he mentally slapped his on face he had to be the worst with women.

"Well we are getting into a situation… an um… how do I day monthly problem you see um… do you catch my drift?" John being practically raised by Jeffrey to be a man never asked his ma or him about the other sex. All he knew was to be nice to them and do anything they asked.

"Uh no I don't catch your drift." She sighed and looked to the medic.

"I think vou are going to have to tell him." Rebecca nodded and looked to john again.

"It's our um… period week." The color drained form John face as he realized what happened.

"So… it's true… that all girls are you know… linked?"

Rebecca sighted again "yes and that means that... the other teams week is about to start also so, we need you to do something for us"

John swallowed "okay what?"

"We need you take a package full of… feminine goods to the other team, now we get well depressed and lonely when we are on our um… cycle. But the RED team gets… horny…"

"Um I guess…"

"good now you better get going before one of us gets to… attached to you for the next three or four days."

"Yeah… better get going." He said with a slouch. Hearing that someone could get attached to him during their period it made him want to spend more time with Rebecca so she would get attached to him that would be great.

"Vell vhat are vou vaiting for ROUS!" John jumped to his new assignment hoping that the next four days would pass quickly so he wouldn't have to deal with all the hormones. Has he left all he could think of was how he didn't know anything about Rebecca yet he had still fallen for her, well I guess that's what love is. Now he had to tackle the enemy team and the RED soldier.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

John walked outside the base on the higher catwalk and breathed in the fresh air. He sat kicking his feet and thinking about his current problem. He thought about what Rebecca had said about the current events that where happening. Every fiber of his being wanted to go in there, find Rebecca, sit in her room and keep her company until this ordeal was over, and maybe do some not so innocent things.

Thinking of these not so innocent thoughts made his mind drift to the RED soldier. The overbearing blonde that had tried to make a move on him just because he had a dick. If she was horny then and know she was supposed to be *trying* to get into his pants even more… the thought of it made him shudder.

John checked his watch and guessed he better get going. But he run, he walked, enjoying the peacefulness and serenity of the usually chaotic battlefield. He walked across the bridge, without being shot at, he walked through the bottom of the RED base, without being shot at, and he even walked right up to the enemy's re-spawn door, WITHOUT BENIG SHOT AT. He almost felt the compulsive need to shot something to break the weird feeling the battle field gave off.

As he looked at the door in front of him he wandered if he should knock or just put the bag down and leave. After a split second of decision making he decided to knock and try to be polite. Besides if his mother found out he was being rude to women, she would slap him so hard he would get slapped into last week.

John put his hand up to the garage like sliding door to knock, put it suddenly slid up and the RED soldier leaned against the door frame. John sighed inwardly as she approached him.

"Mmm hey there handsome, come to get some lovin'?" she put he hands on his pecks as she talked, "I knew you couldn't resist." She added a giggle to her last statement, now John sighed openly.

"No, I didn't." he said with finality hoping she would catch the hint, "I came to deliver some… feminine supplies." He pushed her hands away from his chest where she excitedly took the chance to wrap her arms around his neck. John gave an exasperated sigh and looked down at the soldier, he hated that she was doing this to him, although he couldn't deny he like the fell of her breasts as they pushed against him.

"Aww, what a pity because I have a need that only you can satisfy, and you're going to do exactly that."

"How so?" he asked tentatively.

"Like this, Spy." John heard the noise of the spy uncloaking and more importantly, the fell of the point of the knife in his back. John swallowed as the soldier hooked her fingers through his dog tags.

"Now listen to me," she began seductively, "you're going to come with me, and behave and do exactly has I tell you, are we clear handsome." He added that last point with a grab to John's crotch, he grunted from the slight pain he felt.

"Y-yes ma'am."

"Good, Spy, bring him in."

"Right this way, mon amout." John walked reluctantly into the RED base and braced himself, for what was to come.

BLU base

Rebecca sat in the recreation room with the other girls. It was hard to think of them as women they were all only about 21-25 years old. She cringed has a dull pain came from her area, she could see the same pains shoot through some of her teammates as they sat there miserably.

She looked down at the battle plan on the table in front of her. All of the little disks on the table held the special emblem of each of the represented classes. She picked up the little disk that held the foot with the wings for scout and turned it over in her hands, she sighed, someone noticed her expression.

"Ah, lettle Rebecca have crush on lettle scout, da?" came the distinctively Russian accented broken English.

"No, I do not." Came the stern voice of Rebecca, all the girls smiled and some giggled.

"Oh, iz that so." Came the German voice.

"Yeah it is."

"Vell then, vou want mind if I… oh how do vou Americans say it… take a ride?" The seductive voice told Rebecca exactly what the medic had in mind.

"No! He's mine!" She was surprised at her yell and all the other girls giggled at her, her face began to redden.

"He-he, honey, you're love struck, just face It." came the Texans voice.

"I am not, okay." Her voice was starting to weaken.

"Mm-mm, you could say he is your, mon amour."

"Aye, he is to you, as I am to my ale." Rebecca's face reddened even more.

"Alright, well, prove it." She was surprised by how stern her voice was.

"It's simple," came the medics voice "vou curled vour hair and vou are vearing it down."

"So what does that have to do with it?"

"Frauline, vou only vear vour hair down and curl it, when vou are trying to attract someone." Rebecca's face became a cherry red and she pulled her helmet off and stuffed her hair up inside.

"S-so? That doesn't mean I like him."

"Ok," the medic held up her hands, "vhatever vou say."

"Listen-" Rebecca's thought was cut off by a banging and stumbling noise as john limped into the room. A quick overview saw that his pants were missing, shirt ripped, and a cut along his back. Everyone jumped up as they saw him and the only thing he could manage was a weak "medic" as he fell to his knees and passed out.

Medical Bay

John groaned and woke up, as he looked around he saw the medical bays white walls. As soon as he started to show signs of consciousness Rebecca jumped up from her seat almost tumbling the table and all her battle plans on the ground and was by his side. John started to cough and as he looked up he noticed Rebecca for the first time, her curled locks outlined her face as she leaned over him, which also brought attention to the t shirt she was wearing that exposed her body quite nice. He would have tried to kiss her then if the medic hadn't walked in. To his pleasure Rebecca even seemed to be a little depressed by her entrance.

"Ah, I see vou are awake."

"Yes ma'am."

"Good now ve must have a detailed analysis on vhat happened to vou, do vou understand?"

"Yeah I do"

"Good now tell us what happened." Came Rebecca's soft voice

"Well…"

Flashback

The Red soldier dragged John to her room where he pushed him onto the bed while the spy stood guard at the door outside. She straddled john as he gulped from what was about to happen.

"Now," she started to unbutton her shirt, "let's get this party started." She ducked down and pressed her lips against his. John tried to pull away from the kiss reflecting that the only times he'd been kissed were against his will.

"A-a-ah, do as I say, but that's okay we don't have to kiss we can get to the main event!" With that statement she tore her bra off and tore john's shirt. She shoved her breasts into his face as she began to work on the buckle of his pants he tried to push her off of him. His mother told him if he was going to have sex with a women he better be ready to tie the knot with her and he definitely did not want to tie the knot with her. Going against one of his mother's core rules he brought back his right fist and punched her in the left cheek she fell to the ground in a screaming heap.

She looked up as john got up and tried to run for the door but she grabbed him by the pants leg and he tripped and fell but before she could get her hold back on him he shed his pants and bust open the door.

"SPY!" Was all John heard before the knife cut in to his back and he fell but before she could get on him he rolled to the left and hopped towards the direction of the front door of the base. Pant less and in his under wear he ran towards is on base with the gaping wound in his back throbbing and pouring out blood. He jumped out onto the roof of the bridge and ran back to his base.

"And that's about it, you guys know the rest of the story." John concluded his tale of almost rape and murder to the medic and Rebecca.

"Vell ve are glad vou are relatively unarmed now if vou vill excuse me, I vill take my leave, guten nacht." The medic stood up and left to her quarters John grunted of the table still feeling the pain in his back as he stood up, he was confronted by the deep blue eyes of Rebecca.

"U-um hey." She began

"h-hey." He managed to stuttered back.

"Um I-I just wanted to say that I'm glad that you're okay."

"Oh yeah um me too. I-I-I mean um."

"I know what you mean." She took her helmet off

"Yeah I-" John didn't get to finish his sentence as the soft lips of Rebecca's touched his and she pressed up against him with her arms wrapped around him. John melted into the kiss and for the first time he felt the need to kiss back. After 10 short seconds for John, Rebecca pulled back and replaced her helmet over her eyes. And with a quick "good night" she left John in a daze as she walked back to her room. John stood there love struck and stumbled foolishly in love back to his room where he slept one of the greatest night's sleep he had ever gotten.

**A/N: Thank you for reading and sorry for the late update time and stay tuned for more. Please review**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/n: after a long time (as you can tell) I have finally figured out where I wanted to go with this story. Warning this story is about to take an unexpected (and maybe cute) turn but don't worry…there will be lemons. Please Review**

Chapter 6

John awoke to nothing, he looked to his alarm clock for an answer to the time, 7:00. He wiped the sleep out of his eyes and his memory came to him. A kiss, a simple kiss, from her, he looked to his door and smiled, she was only across the hall. John tore off his covers and grabbed his knob and looked down 'pants' he thought as he went to his closet and pulled out a fresh pair of jeans, after all there still wasn't going to be a battle for at least 3 days, he could afford to lay around.

As John stepped out of his room and grabbed her knob he stopped… and he had a conversation with himself. What if she doesn't like me? What if it was an accident? What if she was just lonely like the others? Like he didn't mean anything to her? He shook his head and grabbed her knob it was time to find out.

Five minutes earlier

Rebecca opened her eyes even though she had been awake for the past fifteen minutes. She looked at her door then to her alarm clock, 7:00. He had to be up by now 'you know he hates you now right?' She shook her head, her inner conscience had been bugging her all morning. 'He doesn't like you' it said, 'he thinks you're disgusting, he doesn't like brunettes, and he likes that blonde Red soldier'. Tears filled her eyes as she thought the last statement, the thought of losing one of the last things she held dear, and she had risked it all… for a kiss.

She sat up in bed and touched her lips, that blissful kiss, the feeling of his lips on his. She stood and walked to the mirror and looked in it. Her hair was in a mess and she had blood shot eyes from staying up all night. She grabbed her curler and plugged it in if she was going to ask him, she could at least look good when she got rejected. Just as she looked in the mirror to continue reprimanding herself, her knob rattled and there was a knock on her door. She called "coming!" Walked to and opened the door.

John looked into the eyes of the one he loved, and found himself, with so much stuff to say before the door opened, he was at a loss for words. They stood and stared at each other for a while before she got the courage to say something.

"Hi".

"Hey".

"Ummm".

"Did you sleep well?"

"No," she started tentatively," I didn't I've been-".

She didn't get any farther as Johns lust couldn't wait any longer and he pressed her and her lips against him. She melted into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck and he mashed her closer at the hips. She ran her tongue against his lips and he happily obliged to let her in. as he pushed her into her room he kicked the door closed. As he pushed her to her bed and got on top of her, as they continued in their conquest to discover each other's mouths John smelled something burning. He broke the kiss and looked towards the bathroom where a small fire had caught from the curler.

"OH SHIT!" John screamed as he grabbed a towel and slapped the fire out. As he finished putting out the fire he pulled out the curler and walked back in the room and sat down on the bed beside her, they became aware of what they had just done. They both smiled and blushed as they looked at each other. Rebecca giggled.

"You taste good." She said with a blush.

John blushed and rubbed the back of his neck, he looked her in her eyes "would you like another taste soldier girl."

She smiled and laughed and pushed him on the bed, "Get ready for your inspection private." She said seductively as she pushed her tongue inside his mouth, he received her eagerly. John put his hands on her hips as she grinded them down on his. As she did this he groped a little at her breasts and her ass. She moaned into him as he rubbed her in all the right places it had been a long time since she had been touched this much by a man, and she was felling it.

As she got a little bit too hot she broke the kiss breathing heavily onto his face. She looked deep into Johns eyes as he stopped felling her up and looked back, "is something wrong?" She blushed "No, no, it's just been awhile." She said shakily. John smiled and continued to kiss her just without so much aggression, when he let of Rebecca wished she hadn't of said anything. After another brief make out session, Rebecca lay next to him on her bed, hugging close to his chest.

"Hey John?" She prompted.

"Yeah."

"Um, well, there's this thing coming up called the, uh, soldier's ball."

"Is there now?" he said with a knowing look.

"Uh, yeah and I was wondering if… I was just thinking… you know that… me and you could."

"I'd love to."

"Really?!"

"Yeah, really, what do I wear?"

"Oh well since you're not a soldier you're a scout you're going to need a suit"

John sat up, "A suit?"

"Yeah, you do have one… right?"

"Um… no"

She seemed more elated to John then she should be, "You don't! YES!"

"Why is that good?"

"Because!" she screamed, "now we can go shopping! Get up!"

"You serious?"

She pecked him on the cheek, which for some reason felt naughtier then actually kissing, "Yes no get up big man."

John got out of bed and waited for Rebecca to get ready in her bathroom when she stepped out, her hair was curled and she was in tight jeans and t shirt that made John blush and be a little tight in the jeans himself. She smiled as she saw him drool over him, he was unbelievably cute when he blushed.

"You ready to go?"

"Go? Go where? To a computer the only thing we have is the Mann co. delivery system."

"Teufort has a town."

"It does?"

"Yep now get up. It's time to get you fitted for your dress blues."

"Yes Ma'am"

John stood up and looked down as he walked behind her, and figured, today probably wasn't going to be so bad.


End file.
